


Things A Hero Must Do

by Karklescorp



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Found Family, adoradads, characters may be added on in addition, its gonna get GAY, over time of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karklescorp/pseuds/Karklescorp
Summary: Mao Mao is well aware of things you have to do to become a legendary hero. He was more than able to live up to such standards and complete the tasks. The only thing holding him back is himself, after all! Until certain events take place, causing him to rethink what a hero should be. And should do.





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multichapter fic, and I'm pumped to begin writing it! I will update frequently, as much as I can. Sometimes I will also link songs that inspired me during certain chapters, as well as linking pictures to accompany paragraphs. Hope you enjoy!

** _Boom!_ **

The trees came toppling down as the trio came down full throttle, the aerocycle stopping once firmly planted into the earth. The sudden stop sent Mao Mao tumbling with shouts of aggravation. Badgerclops held onto Adorabat, popping off his helmet and smiling. "I dunno about you guys, but I think that went pretty well."  
  
Mao Mao was able to skid to a stop with his paws, dusting dirt off of his fur. Adorabat squirmed out of Badgerclops' arms to fly over and see if Mao Mao was alright. Of course he was, but he was also upset at the snide comment his co-hero added. "Could you be serious for five minutes?!" he'd shout through sharp teeth, only getting a smile out of Badgerclops.

"If I really put my mind to it, sure!" Badgerclops replied in amusement, only stopping himself when he looked at Mao Mao's face. Yeah, he was pretty mad. "Hmph. Well, at least we made it out of there in time. No thanks to you and your poor cardio." Mao Mao scoffed while trudging back towards his beloved bike, looking it over for any damages. Badgerclops took offense to this, standing up and putting a hand on his hip.

"I'm not a fast runner dude, you know this. It's not like it was my fault that ship blew up. We got out in time, didn't we?" Badgerclops said defensively. Mao Mao popped open the hood, narrowing his eyes at the power source to see if it was cracked or non-responsive. He wasn't good with tech in comparison to his partner, but magic was a different story. Crystals could hardly count as tech.

Adorabat flew over, perching herself on Badgerclops' shoulder. "Is it broken?" she asked with a frown. 

"No, luckily. We should be able to make it to Headquarters in five minutes. See Badgerclops? This is how you crash without damaging any parts of the vehicle. A hero always considers the less destructive path to take if destruction is inevitable." 

"Wow," Adorabat gushed. "So you planned to hit all of those trees on the way down?" 

This comment caught Mao off guard, his fur bristling. "Huh? Of _course!_ All part of the plan, naturally. It was the best route down, no other way." Mao Mao insisted with pride in his voice, smiling at Adorabat's impressed expression. Badgerclops didn't look as impressed. "Everything you said was totally made up on the spot."   
  
"NO, IT WASN'T!" Mao Mao shouted, grabbing Badgerclops' helmet and hopping onto the aerocycle so he could slam it onto his head. "Why don't you pull this precious thing out of the ground so I can drive us back instead of making untrue statements?"

Badgerclops glared at Mao Mao after stumbling. Jokes on him, now he didn't have to put his helmet back on. Badgerclops gripped the sides of the vehicle, ripping it from the crater it dug itself into. The three of them stared at the front wheel, still embedded into the ground. "Huh." Badgerclops said after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" Mao Mao's fists clenched. "The wheel breaks off and that's all you can say?!_ Huh?!_" His aerocycle- ruined! That was their fastest and main means of transportation. What were they supposed to do now? Mao Mao was about to rant and rave about this before Badgerclops raised his hands up. "Dude, chill. I can fix it, It'll just take a couple hours-"

Mao Mao narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to complain before Adorabat gasped. "So we're camping? Like survivalists in the wilderness?" her eyes were wide and sparkling with excitement at the thought. 

Badgerclops shrugged. "I guess-" Mao Mao cut him off, much more complacent with the idea of staying out here while Badgerclops tinkered with the aerocycle. "It would seem so, Adorabat! This is an inconvenience, but being out here gives me a chance to teach you proper survivalist techniques that every hero must learn in case of events such as these! Let's see... A simple task to begin with is foraging. What's safe to eat and what isn't. I think there are some sugar berries nearby. Now, they sound delicious, but in reality they are highly po-- ADORABAT!"

Adorabat froze, about to stuff her face with sugar berries. "What?" she asked. Mao Mao sighed, realizing that he might have his work cut out for him after all. 

\--

Time passed and Adorabat learned a lot of new things like how to build a shelter from leaves, shrubbery, and twigs. It took a while because Mao Mao <strike>kept messing up</strike> couldn't find suitable building material that could withstand even the smallest of winds. Building a fire was one of Adorabat's favorite things, and Mao Mao's least favorite when she nearly set fire to the whole forest. He really underestimates how much of a loose canon his deputy was. Eventually he was able to calm her down, telling heroic tales at the campfire. 

"...And that's when I found myself completely surrounded, armed with nothing but my own fists." 

Adorabat listened intently, eyes drooping. Despite looking tired they still had the same interested gleam whenever Mao Mao told her stories of his past adventures. Mao Mao noticed her body language, stopping himself mid sentence and picking Adorabat up. "Alright, I'll finish my epic tale tomorrow. Young heroes need their rest. Now now, I know you're disappointed and not tired, but it's important for a hero to... Adorabat?"

He looked down to see the kid already sleeping. "Well, that was easy."

Badgerclops walked over, putting a hand on Mao's shoulder. Mao Mao wasn't startled, thankfully, and turned his head to look at him. "Yo, finished fixing the bike. We can head back now."

Mao Mao looked down at Adorabat, then back up at Badgerclops with a slight smile. "Nah. Home isn't going anywhere. Let's camp out here. You know- like we used to do."

Badgerclops watched him turn away to figure out how to put Adorabat to bed, simply deciding on wrapping her up in his cape and keeping her by his side. He stayed up with Badgerclops, talking and laughing with him until the moon was high in the sky and the stars made themselves at home. It was a pretty sight. He often forgot to cherish nature and the sights the world brought him while exploring. Badgerclops kept talking, noticing that Mao Mao went silent. He also began resting his head on Badgerclops at some point, which he knew better than to bring up.

"The stars look cool, right?" Badgerclops said with a smile. "I haven't really stargazed in a while, but I noticed a couple constellations."

Mao Mao hummed. "Just looks like a bunch of dots to me."

"No man, look, I'll point them out." Badgerclops pointed out various constellations that he recognized, Mao Mao listening and watching him as he did so. Adorabat was sound asleep, nestled at Mao Mao's side. He kept a protective arm around her, growing tired. Falling asleep didn't take long.

Badgerclops stopped looking at the stars, glancing down at the two beside him. He smiled, placing an arm of his own around Mao. 

"Night, yall." he whispered as the fire died out.


	2. Adorabat The Chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorabat gets in touch with her culinary side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write Adorabat as nonbinary, preferring she/her and they/them pronouns! Just thought I'd add that to clarify things.

Mao Mao made most of the meals around Headquarters, all of them being pretty darn delicious. Udon, soba, sukiyaki, sushi, things like that. Mao Mao enjoyed serving his friends Japanese dishes. He found out they loved ramen the most and usually made some with their help on days they felt bad. Cooking was something Mao Mao had learned ever since he was a child, but it didn't mean it was something he would do often or especially enjoyed. After all, expenses are to be kept in mind, so sometimes he was unable to go all out or it was simply frozen meals they ate.

Adorabat didn't mind it much though. It seemed like today would be one of those days since the three of them were kept busy with a game of back and forth. The king had set off his royal alarm- for the fifth time. Badgerclops was annoyed at this and said they should go and fix that thing. Adorabat wasn't jumping at the idea of playing handyman for who knows how long, so they said they wanted to stay at home. "Are you sure?" Mao Mao asked them, in which Adorabat nodded. With the confirmation the two heroes headed out, leaving Adorabat alone- Mao Mao seeming reluctant on the idea.

Some boredom and video game playing later, they grew hungry. "Mao Mao and Badgerclops will probably be hungry when they get back... Oh! I know! I'll make dinner!" they exclaimed, flying off the floor and into the kitchen. Now, what is it that they should make?

They watched Mao Mao and Badgerclops enough times to figure this out, so they figured they wouldn't have too much trouble. Plus, they were super good at that game baking mother! They opened the top cupboards with their mouth, pulling out various items. Time to get this cooking party started!

\---

Mao Mao yawned. His patience was wearing thin. Badgerclops was off fixing the royal alarm, and Mao Mao was there to help him until the King insisted upon speaking with Mao Mao in private about problems in the kingdom. Now, Mao wasn't really bothered with it. It was the fact the issues ended up dissolving into petty gossip that he hardly found interesting. God, why didn't Badgerclops get stuck listening to this tripe?

"...I know that wearing socks with sandals isn't a crime, but it should be- sheriff? Are you listening to me?" King Snugglemane said with narrowed eyes. Mao Mao sat up with a snort, trying to make it seem like he wasn't asleep. "Huh? Yeah, of course, sure..." he mumbled while placing his head in his hands. "No offense Your Highness, but I don't think what you're talking about are actual issues-" he paused as Snugglemane gave him a look. "-that can warrant arrest."

"Hmph! I'm not saying that people should be arrested for crimes against fashion. However... Maybe I could implement mandatory classes..." Snugglemane said while pointedly looking over Mao Mao. Mao Mao didn't appreciate the look, wondering if that mean't he was going to be the one to get stuck teaching it, or if he was meant to take one.

Thank goodness Badgerclops announced he fixed the royal alarm system before he could stick around long enough to find out. They bid a hasty farewell to the king and got on the aerocycle, riding back home. Mao Mao seemed anxious to get back. The speed they were going was faster than usual. "You alright?" Badgerclops asked while gripping a little tighter to Mao Mao.

"Yes." Mao Mao said simply, which seemed to satisfy Badgerclops. The trip didn't take too long. Once they had parked the aerocycle, Badgerclops took a sniff of the air. Mao Mao made a face. "What are you doing?"

"Smelling." he replied, Mao Mao rolling his eyes. "Thank you for the clarification, smart-alec. _Why_ are you doing that?"

Badgerclops took a moment to respond, brows furrowing. "Because it smells like something is... Cooking."

Mao Mao and Badgerclops exchanged a glance before hurriedly running through the headquarters and towards the kitchen. "Adorabat!" Mao Mao exclaimed when he saw her by the stove. Before they could answer, Mao Mao grabbed Adorabat from the counter-top and shut off the stove. "Dude, what were you doing?" Badgerclops asked, looking a little exasperated.

"See, I knew we shouldn't have left her!" Mao Mao said, giving Adorabat a stern look before setting them on back on the ground. "Adorabat, you shouldn't play with stoves! Or fire, for that matter. You could've gotten hurt!"

Adorabat opened their mouth to protest, but Mao Mao continued scolding them. Badgerclops noticed that a lot more than the stove had been tampered with... In fact, the table was set too. "Wait, Mao." Badgerclops said. The cat turned to look at Badgerclops with an annoyed expression, glancing over to where he was pointing. His upset expression softened. Oh.

"Adorabat," he said carefully. Adorabat looked up at him sheepishly. "Did you... Make dinner?" 

They instantly perked up. "Yeah! You guys do it all the time, and since you were gone I thought I'd do it for you guys this time!" They flapped back up to the countertop, spooning the mac 'n cheesy paws from the pot with a soup ladle and dumping it onto a plate. "There- finished!"

The duo looked at the table. The plates were filled with those kid chicken nuggets shaped like various dino-monsters, as well as a strange concoction of mac 'n cheese with cheesy paws mixed in. It was... Certainly a strange sight.

"Awww!" Badgerclops cooed. "I can't believe you did all this for us! That's like, really sweet." Mao Mao didn't say it, but he agreed, smiling. "Adorabat, this is a pleasant surprise. Thank you. Just don't do this again without adult supervision, alright?" 

"Okay!" Adorabat said with a smile, flying over to the table and sitting down on the chair stacked with books so they could reach. "Come on, let's eat!"

Badgerclops whooped while Mao Mao made a face. 

He hoped his cooking skills rubbed off on Adorabat.


End file.
